sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Jezz of Time
This is my fan game, taking place after the events of Sonic Heroes 2. Jezz had been wondering what his place was all his life, and so searches for his meaning. Roster STARRING: *Jezz the Hedgehog **Perfect Jezz **Dark Jezz *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Blitz the Frog **Super Blitz **Burning Blitz **Darkspine Blitz *Shelly the Hedgehog *Milo the Echidna ANTAGONISTS: *Dr. Eggman *Solaris (alternate reality) **Mephiles (alternate reality) **Iblis (alternate reality)(miniature Phase 3) Stories The first story playable is Jezz's. The other main playable characters are unlocked as they are encountered in Jezz's story. Jezz the Hedgehog Level 1: Egg Beetle MK II Opening Cutscene Doctor Eggman was clearing a forest. "OH HO HO HO! Sonic won't be able to stop me this time!" Eggman laughed to himself. Just then, a blur of green raced through, attacking the Egg Fighters guarding the clearing site. It stopped in front of Eggman. "Sonic won't be able to get to you right now, but I have!" said Jezz. "Nngh! I should have remembered that other annoying hedgehog! No matter, I can take care of you THIS WAY!" Eggman said, and a giant bug-like robot dropped out of the sky. "Meet my new-and-improved Egg Beetle MK II!" Eggman laughed. Goal Defeat Egg Beetle before time runs out. (Combat Training) Level 2: Green Hill Opening Cutscene Jezz walked up to the trashed Egg Beetle. "You lost this fight, just like every other fight you had, and every fight you will have. Even if you win, you lose!" Jezz said blankly. "Who asked you?!" Eggman spat in reply. "I learned your future while I was in the universal hub. Your empire will rise against all life, even yours! The only way to stop this is for Sonic to stop you... or you stop yourself." Jezz said, not noticing Eggman's snappy response. With that, Jezz walked away. (Hub World: Wooded Valley) He went to South Island, and he saw Milo the Echidna there. "Milo!" Jezz exclaimed as he zoomed to greet his old friend. "Jezz, we must go to Eggman's base, he has my Emerald!" Milo said. "That Emerald that you found at the remains of Chaos's rampage on the Knuckles Tribe? How did Eggman get a hold of it? I beat him to a pulp an hour ago!" Jezz said, and his quills started to rise. "The base is this way." Milo said, and he pointed the way. Goal Get to the Goal Ring. (Partner Training) Partner *Milo the Echidna Level 3: Launch Base 2 Opening Cutscene Jezz and Milo reached Eggman's base. "My Emerald is inside that building." Milo said. "Okay, let's go!" Jezz replied, and inside the went. Goal Find the 8th Emerald. (Scavenger Hunt Training) Partner *Milo the Echidna Level 4: Egg Juggler (Eggman) Opening Cutscene Jezz and Milo found the Emerald, but then the ground shook violently. "What's that?!" Milo exclaimed. A giant robot appeared out of the ground. "OH HO HO HO! Meet the Egg Juggler! GO!" Eggman said. Jezz and Milo got ready for the fight ahead. Goal Defeat Egg Juggler. Partner *Milo the Echidna Level 5: Angel Island Opening Cutscene Jezz and Milo managed to defeat Egg Juggler and escape with the Emerald. "Thanks for helping me, Jezz." Milo said. "Don't mention it, it's all in a days work." Jezz said, smiling, and they high-fived (which knocked Jezz off balance due to Milo's sound powers). "I have to go now, there's something I must do real quick." Jezz said, and left. (Hub World: South Island) Jezz flew to Angel Island, where he met Knuckles. "Hello Jezz, long time no see." Knuckles said. "I came to see Chaos. Is he awake?" Jezz said. "He isn't awake, but he will wake up soon." Knuckles replied (Jezz had released Chaos to be a guardian again, this time alongside Knuckles). "I also heard that there were monsters prowling the place, did you see any?" Jezz asked. "Now that you mention it, I did see a monster that looked like lava a little bit." Knuckles answered. Iblis! Jezz thought, "Where did he go?". "That way." Knuckles pointed to a trail of singed plants. Figures. Jezz thought, "Thanks.". "I'll come with you!" Knuckles said. "So will I." said an awakened Chaos. "Ok, thanks... and Chaos, bring the Master Emerald." Jezz said. Goal Find Iblis. Partners *Knuckles the Echidna *Chaos Level 6: Iblis (Battle 1) Opening Cutscene The trio found the fire monster. "IBLIS!!!" Jezz yelled in fury, for Iblis was burning up the trees. Iblis turned and saw Jezz, "Ah... Jezz the Hedgehog, I presume." Iblis said, "I know what you are thinking, 'Iblis isn't able to talk' hm? That is because the Iblis you knew was from your reality. I, on the other hand, come from a different one." "Shut up, Iblis, and let's fight!" said Chaos. Goal Defeat Iblis. Partners *Knuckles the Echidna *Chaos Tutorial 1: World Map Opening Cutscene They brought down Iblis, who slithered away as a small lava snake, saying "You have no meaning, Jezz. All that you know will come to an end!". Jezz & co. went to Mystic Ruin for a rest, while Jezz pondered about what Iblis said. (Hub World: Angel Island) Jezz walked to the edge of the island and saw Milo there. "Hi, again." Milo said. "What's up, Milo?" Jezz asked. "I thought you might need this: It's a World and Time Map. It helps you know where to go and where you are going. Let me show you how to use it." Milo said. Controls Same as in Sonic Unleashed, but with a button saying "Switch to Time Map" included. Tutorial 2: Time Map Controls Move your left thumbstick left and right to go forward or backward in time. Press "A" to select the time you want to go to. For this tutorial, you want to go to Angel Island, 20 Years in the future. Level 7: Angel Island (20 years future) Opening Cutscene Jezz and Milo exited the Chaos Control portal and landed in the future. "Well, nothing happened yet." Jezz commented as he looked at the still-lush forest around them. "Who's that?" Milo said and pointed to a person lying face first on the ground, and they walked up to him. "It's Eggman... kind of." Jezz said. Eggman looked up, and his moustache was gray all over. "Help me, please! My robots have turned against me!" Eggman begged. "I should let you die here, not listening to my warning... but I'm not a bad guy. C'mon, Milo, help me get him up!" Jezz said. "...Jezz? Is that you?" Eggman said. "Yes, it's me." Jezz said blankly. "I still have an Eggmobile somewhere hidden here. I need it... Here!" Eggman said, and an Eggmobile appeared out of the ground. "Alright, let's go!" Jezz said, and the three left for Eggmanland. Goal Reach the Goal Ring. Partners *Old Eggman *Milo the Echidna Level 8: Eggmanland (20 years future) Opening Cutscene The team reached the entrance. "Alright, I can only take one of you with me, in order to sneak in. Which of you is to go with me? The one that doesn't go must circle around and get to the end while we go through the middle and take out as many robots as we can." Jezz said. Goal Destroy 50 enemies, and get to the Goal Ring. Partner *Choose: **Old Eggman **Milo the Echidna Level 9: Egg Juggler (EggRobo) Opening Cutscene Jezz and (selected partner) reached the door to the main room. "Well, we made it." Jezz said, and he opened the door, as (unselected partner) fell in behind them. "HO HO HO! You fools have fallen into my trap!" a robotic version of Eggman's voice laughed. "I-it's EggRobo!" Eggman stammered, "He w-wants me d-d-dead!". "Relax, Eggman; We'll take care of him." Jezz soothed. Then, with a CRASH! another Egg Juggler appeared, this time with EggRobo as the pilot. "Try and destroy Egg Juggler this time! I enhanced it's armor so you can't hurt it's arms or legs. This is the ultimate Eggman Empire machine!" EggRobo said, and started attacking. Goal Destroy Egg Juggler by hitting it on the cockpit until health runs out, then reach the Goal Ring before the explosion from the robot hits you. Partner *Milo the Echidna Level 10: Apotos (present) Opening Cutscene The group made it out of the wreckage. "I thank you, Jezz the Hedgehog. Don't tell the me in the past about this, please; If you do, things might get worse." Eggman said. "I won't, I promise." Jezz said, and used Chaos Control to take himself and Milo to some other time. (Time Map: Go to the present) (World Map: Go to Apotos) Jezz and Milo reached present day Apotos, where they saw Shelly and Shadow duking it out over something. "What's all this going on?" Jezz said. "This mo-- Mmph!" Shadow grunted as Jezz slapped his hand over his mouth. "She is not a monkey. Finish your explanation, but don't call her a monkey." Jezz said. "This person attacked me for kicks, as I put it." Shadow said. "From what you were about to call her, it seems you well deserved it!" Jezz replied sharply, "I came to find the Chaos Emeralds, do either of you know where they are?". "Yes!" Shelly and Shadow both said at once. "...Okay, so, where to?" Jezz said. "This way, inside a temple." Shadow said. "Okay, let's go!" Jezz said. Goal Find the Chaos Emerald. Partners *Milo the Echidna *Choose: **Shelly the Hedgehog **Shadow the Hedgehog Level 11: Mephiles the Dark (Battle 1) Opening Cutscene Jezz and company got the Chaos Emerald, but something was wrong with the temple they were in. "I sense dark energy nearby... wait... I know that energy!" Jezz said, "MEPHILES!!". "I am here." Mephiles said as he materialized in front of Jezz, "And I see you brought your (loved one, if you picked Shelly as your second partner; shadowy friend, if you picked Shadow).". "Back off, bozo; I have power you only dream of having, and that's a fact! Step forth; If you want to try to take over the world, then you have to get past me and my friends!" Jezz challenged. Goal Defeat Mephiles. Partners *Milo the Echidna *The character you picked in the previous level Level 12: Carnival Night Opening Cutscene Jezz watched as the remains of Mephiles dematerialized. "That's enough outta you!" Jezz said. "The next Emerald is in Carnival Night on Angel Island." Milo reported. "Okay, but first, I want to go exploring a little bit, get to know the area, you know?" Jezz said. Milo, understanding, just nodded. (Hub World: Apotos) Jezz went up to the view area where he could see the ocean. How am I going to get close to Shelly? I'm too shy! Jezz thought. He started to wander the place in search of something, when he saw a sign saying "Free Valentine Cards!" and Jezz, who heard that Valentines day had something to do with love, decided to, instead of getting a card from a store, make one himself. He did, and he found Shelly. He went up to her, and passed the card to her. Sweating all over, he dissapeared the instant she opened the card. Jezz, outside Carnival Night, took out a bottle of nerve medicine he had bought from the store, and drank every bit of it, to calm his nerves. "Ready, Jezz?" Milo asked. "Ready, let's go!" Jezz replied, and they entered the crazy carnival. Goal Get to the Goal Ring containing the Chaos Emerald. Partner *Milo the Echidna Level 13: Egg Tea Cup Opening Cutscene Jezz and Milo got the Emerald, and they saw a tea cup ride. "Let's go, that probably is one of Dr. Eggman's robots." Milo suggested. "And it is!" said Eggman over a loudspeaker. "Egg Tea Cup, GO!" and the ride transformed into a big robot that was about the size of the Egg Juggler. "We gotta stop that thing!" Jezz said. "No kidding!" Milo said. Goal Defeat Egg Tea Cup. Partner *Milo the Echidna Level 14: Wave Ocean Opening Cutscene Jezz and Milo were taking a break after defeating Egg Tea Cup. They went to Soleanna for a snack there. Jezz then started to think, Okay, I get cards down, now I just need to stay present when I give it to Shelly. How am I supposed to do ''that without fainting?? Gee, I thought Sonic was shy, and look at me: I'm even more shy than he is!'' Jezz hadn't noticed Shadow coming his way. "Jezz, you have a... Jezz?" Shadow said. "Hm? Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were there, Shadow." Jezz responded. "It's okay. You have a mission from GUN." Shadow said. "GUN? I don't work for GUN, how did I manage to get a mission from them?" Jezz asked, partly directed toward no one. "Earth to Jezz here, Earth calling Jezz!" Shadow was trying to get Jezz's attention again, for he had drifted off into his thoughts again. "Hm? Oh, right, the mission... What is the mission, exactly?" Jezz asked. "Glad you asked; You have to find and retrieve the Egg Battery, an object that Eggman uses to power robots. We need only one." With that, Shadow skated off. "I'll go with you, Jezz." Milo offered. "Thanks, Milo." Jezz replied, and the duo went over to Wave Ocean, where they believe they will find an Egg Battery. Goal Get the Egg Battery. Partner *Milo the Echidna Town Mission 1, Soleanna Castle Town Opening Cutscene Jezz gave Shadow the Egg Battery, and then he decided to find Shelly again, this time he intends to stay. He went to the Soleanna shop in the Castle Town and bought some flowers. He made another card... as a paper airplane, with the wings saying "Open me!". He intends to fly it to her, hide behind a wall, see that she opens it, and then come out with the flowers. "I hope I don't run out on her this time." Jezz said to himself, "I feel terrible enough as it is.". (Hub World: Soleanna Castle Town) Jezz took care of the flowers, and went to get the card... when he looked out his window (he lives in Soleanna, because he likes it there) he saw Shelly walking down the path. Oh, brother, I gotta hurry! Goal Catch up to Shelly! Level 15: Angel Island (5000 years past) Opening Cutscene Jezz made it to Shelly... barely. Jezz had almost missed her when he saw two Aero Fighters coming in from the sides. He Homing Attacked them and wall jumped in front of the gate to New Town. He turned around and saw Shelly, who seemed to just notice he was coming. He pulled out the flowers, "These are for you." He said. "Sorry about running out on you the other day, my nerves were in complete chaos, so I had to get away fast before I fell apart." Shelly just laughed a little bit at his reason, and so did Jezz. Jezz and Shelly took a walk in the forest of Soleanna. "So, you ran because you got extremely nervous?" Shelly asked. "Yes, and I had to take nerve medicine just to calm down." Jezz replied, "And I decided to make up for that by buying you flowers... and I can't remember what else I did... Oh yeah, I made another card. It's attached to the flowers." Jezz said. Shelly looked around the flowers and found a paper airplane with the wings saying "Open Me!". She opened it and read it. "The poem inside is pretty basic, and the reason is I couldn't think of anything better." Jezz said. "It's okay, I like it!" Shelly replied. "Aw, shucks." Jezz said and started blushing. (Hub World: Soleanna Castle Town) Something clicked in Jezz's memory as he and Shelly were wandering around Castle Town. "I must go to the past, to find my 'meaning' as Iblis says." Jezz said suddenly. "What exactly did Iblis say?" Shelly asked, confused. "When I defeated him at Angel Island, he said I had no meaning anymore, and that everything I knew will come to an end." Jezz explained, "I was thinking about it, and then I forgot." "I'll come with you." Shelly offered. Jezz thought for a moment and said "Sure, but hang on!". They held hands, Jezz said "Chaos Control!" and they went into the space-time rift. (Time Map: Go back 5000 years) (World Map: Go to Angel Island) Jezz and Shelly exited the rift. "Where are we?" Shelly asked. "Angel Island, 5000 years ago; back at the time I was 3 years old." Jezz replied, "We must get to the Knuckles Tribe Camp, it is where I hope to find my meaning." "Okay, let's go!" Shelly said with a smile. "Hey, that's my line!" Jezz said with an even bigger smile. Goal Get to the Goal Ring. Partner *Shelly the Hedgehog Test 1: Love Opening Cutscene Jezz and Shelly made it to the camp, and they started to look around. "Wait!" Jezz whispered and jumped up a tree. Shelly followed. "That hedgehog over there?" Jezz pointed to a small yellow hedgehog next to a hut playing a drum, "That's me... when I was 3 years old and yellow." "You looked so cute then." Shelly commented. "Well... I never knew that I had power and color-changing then, and no one noticed it until I was 10... at least I don't know if anybody did. Only one way to find out." And with that, they went to the medicine hut. "Ah, Jezz the Hedgehog, I presume." the medicine echidna said as he turned around, "Don't look so surprised! I have seen into the future where you come from. Come, you two; I have something to show you both." and the medicine echidna took them to a clearing far away from the camp. They were taken to a mosaic of two hedgehogs, glowing with power, attacking what appears to be a cross between a crab and a star shape. The medicine echidna read the echidna writing below: "Two beings of great power shall defeat the ultimate threat to time itself." "Are one of those beings... me?" Jezz asked. "You must pass three tests before you are worthy." the echidna replied, "The first test: a test of Love, show how much you love your friend by defeating all the enemies near her." Goal Defeat 40 enemies in 2:30 minutes. Test 2: Teamwork Opening Cutscene "For this test, you must work together as one to defeat your enemy. Begin!" the echidna said. Goal Defeat 100 enemies using only team strikes. Partner *Shelly the Hedgehog New Ability Team Strike: Attack an enemy using a combo that uses the skills of both Jezz and his partner(s); This move can then be used in Trial Mode after beating the level. Test 3: Courage Opening Cutscene "For this test, you must brave the many dangers ahead of you, including those that may take your life. Begin!" said the echidna. Goal Fly through 10 rings without getting hit by an obstacle. Level 16: Mephiles the Dark (Battle 2) Opening Cutscene "You are the chosen ones." the echidna said. "'One''s''?' That means... both of us!" Jezz said, "We are both destined to stop... who is that guy that we are fighting in that mosaic?" "That is the multi-dimensional time being known as Solaris." the echidna said. "We have to stop Solaris?" Shelly asked. "It appears so, Shelly. It appears so." Jezz replied, "Thanks for everything." "You're welcome, Jezz." the echidna said. "Chaos Control." Jezz said and they left. (Time Map: Go to the present) (World Map: Go to Shamar) Jezz and Shelly went to Shamar, and they saw Milo there. "I saw you 5000 years ago. I was watching, and I want to help you." Milo said. "Sure, come along." Jezz replied, and the trio went off for the desert. They were there, to look for a Chaos Emerald. and they found none. "Heh heh heh heh, I have you now!" a dark voice said. "Mephiles!" Jezz almost shouted, "What are you doing here?!" "I came to defeat you, so that the prophecy can't come true." Mephiles said as he materialized. "Y-You know about the prophecy?" Jezz said in shock. "Yes, and so does Iblis." Mephiles laughed evily. " That doesn't matter! You will be defeated if it's the last thing we do!" Jezz said, and the trio prepared for battle. Goal Defeat Mephiles. Partners *Shelly the Hedgehog *Milo the Echidna Level 17: Crisis City Opening Cutscene Jezz & friends had almost defeated Mephiles. "Hmph! I can't defeat you the normal way, so I will defeat you this way!" Mephiles said, and he sent Jezz and the others to the future. Jezz landed, seperated from the others. "Where did my friends go? I can't leave without them!" He said to himself. "Who are you?" a voice said behind him. "I am Jezz the Hedgehog, creator of the Chaos Emeralds, Silver the Hedgehog." Jezz said as he turned around, and looked a surprised Silver in the eye. "How did you know my name?" Silver demanded. "I saw you in the future, while I was in an inter-universal hub." Jezz said as he dusted himself off, "Can you help me find my friends?" "Sure I can. Follow me!" Silver said, and they headed out. Goal Get to the Goal Ring Partner *Silver the Hedgehog Level 18: Iblis (Battle 2) Opening Cutscene Jezz and Silver ran to see two figures cornered by a fire monster. "Iblis, stop!" Jezz said. "Ah, the other chosen one." Iblis said, "I have Shelly right here-- What?!" Jezz had used Chaos Control to teleport Shelly and Milo to him. "If you wanted to start a fight, Iblis, then you got your wish!" Jezz said, and the company readied for the fight. Goal Defeat Iblis. Partners *Shelly the Hedgehog *Milo the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog Level 19: Eggmanland (present) Opening Cutscene Jezz watched the remains of Iblis crawl away. "Now to get back home. Chaos Control!" Jezz said, and a portal appeared. Shelly and Milo jumped in, and Jezz turned to Silver. "I will fix your world, I promise." Jezz said and jumped in. (Time Map: Go to the present) (World Map: Go to Eggmanland) Jezz and company landed in the middle of Eggmanland. "Why are we here?" Milo asked. "We need to shut this place down so we can have a talk with Eggman. He has something we need." Jezz replied. "What's that?" Shelly asked. "3 Chaos Emeralds, and he can give them to us willingly, or we can take them from him." Jezz said, "Ready, guys?" "Ready!" the others said, and they set out for the attack. Goal Destroy 10 power generators. Partners *Shelly the Hedgehog *Milo the Echidna Level 20: Dr. Eggman Opening Cutscene Jezz and company made it to a hallway, where they heard the sound of a robot walking. "Hide!" Jezz said and they jumped up to the air vents. They looked down and saw a blue robot that looked like Omega, and next to it was a penguin and a pink cat, in front was a blue frog. "Who are they?" Jezz asked. "That's Blitz the Frog and his team." Shelly said. "What about Blue Omega, who is that?" Milo asked. "I am E-108 Gemini, creation of Blitz the Frog." said the blue robot, as if it heard. "I guess we were discovered, let's go!" Jezz said, and the trio dropped from the vent. "Whoa! Who are you?" Blitz said in surprise. "I am Jezz the Hedgehog, creator of the Chaos Emeralds." Jezz introduced himself, "And these are my friends Shelly and Milo." "I'm Blitz the Frog, and these are my friends Gemini, Cinder, and Napoleon. What are you doing here?" Blitz asked. "We came to look for 3 Chaos Emeralds, and Eggman has them." Jezz replied. "We'll help you, especially if it concerns Eggman." Blitz said. They got to the control room, where Eggman was trying to operate things, but were not working. "Darn these controls!" Eggman said as he banged on the buttons, "Hm? How did you find me? Nevermind, you won't get my Chaos Emeralds!" Goal Defeat Eggman before he gets away. Partners *Milo the Echidna *Shelly the Hedgehog NPC Helpers *Blitz the Frog *Cinder the Cat *E-108 Gemini *Napoleon the Penguin Level 21: Holoska Opening Cutscene Jezz and company had caught up to Eggman and took out his engines. "What?! NO!!" Eggman shouted. The Eggmobile crashed, and the heroes went up to the remains. "Well, Eggman... I think you mean 'We will get your emeralds!'" Jezz said. "Bah!" Eggman said as three glowing items fell out of the trashed Eggmobile. "The Chaos Emeralds!" Blitz said. "Yes, and you have the last two." Jezz ventured. "Yeah, so?" Blitz replied. "We need them to stop Solaris, a multi-dimentional being of time." Jezz said. "Uh..." Blitz was puzzled. "Nevermind, let's just get these and get out of here; we need to prepare for the battle for time itself!" Jezz said. (World Map: Go to Holoska) "A little chilly here." Shelly said as they entered Holoska. "If you've been in the inter-universal hub as long as I have, this would be as warm as Soleanna is during the summer." Jezz remarked. "Well, I've got places to go, so I'll see you guys later." Blitz said as his team left. "Okay, we need to activate a protective shield that keeps this place and more from Solaris' power, and I know where to activate it. Meet up at Adabat." Jezz said, and the trio split up to take on three places. Goal Get to the Goal Ring. Level 22: Spagonia Opening Cutscene "Get to Professor Pickle's place, that is where to activate the next shield marker." Jezz said to Milo over the cell phone. "Got it, Jezz!" Milo replied. Goal Use Milo to get to the Goal Ring. Level 23: Mazuri Opening Cutscene "Alright, two markers are set. Shelly, you ready?" Jezz had called Shelly over the phone. "Ready as ever." Shelly answered. "Take the next shield marker to the village in Mazuri, it's the next place. After that, we meet at Adabat and place the last marker. I'll be waiting for you." Jezz said. "Okay, see you two there." Shelly replied. Goal Use Shelly to get to the Goal Ring. Level 24: Adabat Opening Cutscene "Alright, three markers are set, now one more." Jezz said as he awaited the others. "Here!" Milo called. "I'm here too." Shelly said. "Okay. I have one more shield marker left. To the Gaia Temple area!" Jezz said, and the trio went in to Adabat. Goal Get to the Goal Ring. Partners *Shelly the Hedgehog *Milo the Echidna Ending Cutscene Jezz and company were in ARK viewing Earth from a distance. "Activate the shield." Jezz said as Milo pressed a button he was holding. The shield activated over the continents. "Well done, team." Jezz said, "Now we wait." "For what?" Milo asked. "For if Solaris comes. If he does, we have an advantage... if the plan goes smoothly. Otherwise, we have to go to Plan B." Jezz replied, "For now, we can only wait." "I can't wait to see the look on Mephiles' face." Shelly said. "Well, it seems we won't see his face for a while right now." Jezz said with amusement in his eyes. "Wait! I think we forgot Angel Island!" Milo said with alarm. "Oh no! The Master Emerald is there! Mephiles can call the Chaos Emeralds using the negative parts of it! We have to get down there!" Jezz said, and the trio went on a shuttle to Angel Island. Jezz and company went down to see Mephiles standing atop the Master Emerald, which was next to KO'ed Knuckles and Chaos. Iblis revealed himself next to Mephiles. "NO!" Jezz yelled in panic. "Hah, you have failed, Jezz the Hedgehog." Mephiles said with an evil smile. "It's not over yet, Mephiles, it's not over yet!" Jezz retorted with a snarl. (Credits roll) Last Story Opening Mephiles and Iblis were flying in the sky, with the seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding them. "Time to be one." Mephiles said, and he and the Flames of Disaster came together, and Solaris was reborn. Blitz and company were running through a jungle. "What's that sound?" Cinder asked, and a portal inhaled the group instantly. Jezz and his friends were looking around and saw they were in a world Solaris created. "My best guess is that Solaris is going to attack at any moment." Milo said. "You're right. We must be on guard... once we know what to guard from." Jezz replied. Just then, a sound of electricity went through the place and Shelly screamed in pain. "Shelly!" Jezz turned in alarm. "I hit her with almost enough electricity to kill her. Now you know that if you try to oppose me, it will be much worse." the voice of Solaris sounded out. Jezz, looking up to see him, said angrily "You will pay for this!!" "Is that so? Well, little hedgehog, show me what you can do." Solaris laughed maniacally. "I will do just that!" Jezz said, and he started to darken till his body was pitch black. "Nice new look, Jezz." Solaris taunted. "Now you will see just half of what I can do!" Dark Jezz snarled. "Where are we?" Blitz said as he neared Milo. "We are in a world Solaris created." Milo replied. "Guys! Get those Chaos Emeralds and revive Shelly... please!" Dark Jezz called from above. "Hmph, fine!" Shadow said as he came out of the shadows, behind him was Omega and Rouge. "Milo, keep an eye on Shelly for me. I've got to make this guy pay for hurting her!" Dark Jezz called down to Milo. Milo sighed "Okay..." he replied, and went over to Shelly to keep her safe. "Split up! There are seven of us! We can get those Emeralds faster if we do." Blitz said. The others nodded and the group seperated. Level 1: Green Emerald Goal Defeat enemies until one of them drops the Chaos Emerald. Character Played Blitz the Frog Level 2: Blue Emerald Goal Find the Chaos Emerald. Character Played E-108 Gemini Level 3: Red Emerald Goal Defeat enemies until one of them drops the Chaos Emerald. Character Played E-123 Omega Level 4: Cyan Emerald Goal Find the Chaos Emerald. Character Played Rouge the Bat Level 5: Purple Emerald Goal Get to the Chaos Emerald. Character Played Shadow the Hedgehog Level 6: Yellow Emerald Goal Find the Chaos Emerald. Character Played Cinder the Cat Level 7: Gray Emerald Goal Find the Chaos Emerald. Character Played Napoleon the Penguin Level 8: Solaris (Battle 1) Opening Cutscene "You have some nerve, attacking someone's friend like that!" Dark Jezz snarled, "You've really done it this time!" "So what?! I have 'done it' plenty of times!" Solaris retorted. "I will make you pay for that!" Dark Jezz spat. Goal Use Dark Jezz to defeat Solaris. Level 9: Solaris (Battle 2) Opening Cutscene Dark Jezz had defeated Solaris... partially. "Whew. Now I just need to calm down..." he said, and landed. He managed to calm down, thus turning his usual green again. He turned and saw that Team Dark and Blitz's group had assembled around Shelly, each carrying a Chaos Emerald. Jezz went up to the unconsious Shelly. "The servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the Chaos." Jezz recited, and the Master Emerald appeared above him. "The Chaos Emeralds." Jezz said to the others, and they gave him the Emeralds. He started to change color, and the Chaos Emeralds and their Master dissapeared. He sprinkled a handful of his healing Chaos Energy over Shelly, and she woke up. "Wh-Where am I?" Shelly asked, puzzled, "Oh, wait... I remember." "We have to hurry, so that we can beat Solaris to getting up in the air." Perfect Jezz said. "Wait. I don't know if I have a super form yet." Shelly replied. Jezz thought for a moment, then said "The prophecy said two beings of great power, right? Love can be power. Come, let me show you." He held out his hands, and Shelly took them. "I will give you a portion of my power, and when I do, I want you to turn that love in your heart into power." Jezz said. Shelly nodded, and closed her eyes. Jezz gave some of his energy to her, and she started to glow a red hue. She opened her eyes and looked around her. "It worked!" she exclaimed. They hugged. "I love you, Shelly, with all my heart and soul." Jezz said. "I hate to ruin a moment, but I have this shaking feeling!" Milo said as the ground started to quake. "Come, we have to hurry!" Jezz said to Shelly, and she nodded. They raced up to the "sky". Solaris came out of the ground, looking different. "Did you think I was gone for good?" he said. "Not a bit, but you will be after we're done with you!" Jezz replied. Goal Use the Chaos Speed Spin Team Strike to defeat Solaris. Partner *Super Shelly Ending Cutscene Perfect Jezz and Super Shelly beat up Solaris to the point of him being unable to attack. "Ready, Shelly?" Jezz asked. "Ready!" Shelly replied. They raced toward Solaris at top speed. "Say hello to Black Doom for us!" Jezz said to Solaris, and the duo impacted on Solaris' core, destroying him and releasing a blinding light to the others below. "What happened to them? Did they survive?" Milo asked worriedly. "Yes, we did." the voice came from behind the group. Milo turned around, "Jezz! Shelly! You're alive!" "Hmph!" Shadow said, "Not bad for a mo--" "SHADOW, SHUT UP!!" Jezz and Shelly said in unison, and thats all Shadow needed to keep quiet. "Let's go home." Jezz said, "Chaos Control!" Shelly and Jezz were looking out the window of ARK. "We won. Peace has been restored once again." Jezz said, "I wish it could be peaceful everyday." "Yes, except that I couldn't beat up Shadow when I want to if that happened." Shelly replied and they laughed. "Only time will tell if we will eventually reach peace. I hope to reach it someday." Jezz said, "In the meantime, we have things more important to think about." "Like what?" Shelly asked. "Our love." Jezz answered, and they hugged. "Nothing will ever keep us apart, nothing." Jezz said. Shelly and Jezz looked outside. "I know that medicine echidna is somewhere out there smiling at us right now." Jezz said with a grin. (Credits roll) Blitz the Frog Blitz, add your levels here. Level 1: Ice Cap Opening Cutscene News about Dr. Eggman causing trouble once again spreaded like a wildfire as Blitz had already known it was going to happen. So, he got up from under the tree he was resting under and rushed off toward Angel Island where his partner Napoleon lived. Goal Rescue Napoleon! (Meet up with a Partner) Level 2: Windy Valley Opening Cutscene Blitz found Napoleon being attacked by a few of Eggman's robots. "Leave my friend alone!!!" Blitz yelled as he charged into them with a Homing Attack. Within seconds, the robots were destroyed and Napoleon was saved. "Blitz! Am I ever glad to see you!". Napoleon exclaimed. "I'm just glad you're alright. Why were those robots after you?" Blitz said. "Well, it's because I managed to get hold of this." Napoleon said as he took out a Chaos Emerald. "Whoa! A Chaos Emerald?! How did you get it?" said Blitz the moment he saw the Emerald. "Aw, it wasn't that hard. I found it near the cavern I live in." "I was surprised when I saw it too. I knew that Eggman would be after the Emeralds as usual, so I went ahead and nabbed this one." Napoleon explained. "We'd better make sure Eggman doesn't get his hands on our Emerald, as well as the others!" Blitz said. "Yes. Let's go and find the others before Eggman does." said Napoleon as they raced off on a wild goose hunt for the remaining Chaos Emeralds. Goal Get to the Goal Ring. (Partner Training) Partner Napoleon the Penguin Level 3: Egg Scorpion Opening Cutscene "OH HO HO HO HO! I thought I picked up a signal from one of the Chaos Emeralds!" ".... Ngh! That annoying black bird is in possession of one already!" said Eggman when he caught sight of Napoleon's Chaos Emerald. "Uh oh! I'm in trouble!" Napoleon exclaimed. "Get back Napoleon! Don't let him swipe the Emerald!" said Blitz as he jumped in front of his partner. "..... Heh heh heh. Looks like I'm just in time to crash this party!" said a familar figure as he dashed his way to help Blitz and Napoleon fight Eggman. "... No way! I-It can't be.... S-Sonic?! H-How did you....???" said Blitz who was shocked to see the blue hedgehog. "Hey Blitz. Tell your buddy to give the Chaos Emerald to me." "I'll see to it that old Egg-face doesn't grab it from you." Sonic said, nodding to Napoleon. "Okay Sonic! Here!" said Napoleon as gave the blue hedgehog the Emerald. "Grrrr.... you rotten little punks! I WANT THAT CHAOS EMERALD NOW!!!" yelled Eggman as he summoned up a huge scorpion-like robot. "Guys! We can't Eggman get the Emerald! Let's destroy that machine, and fast!" said Blitz as he, Napoleon and Sonic got ready to face Eggman and his robot. Goal Defeat Egg Scorpion. Partners Napoleon the Penguin Sonic the Hedgehog Music ;Main theme :Heaven Knows-Rise Against ;Ending/Last Story theme :The Riddle-Fighting for Five ;Boss music (For Eggman and his robots) :E.G.G.M.A.N. Doc Robeatnix Mix-Paul Shortino & ReMix Factory ;Jezz's theme :His World-Crush 40 ;Blitz's theme :Space Armada (SSBB Version)-Hajime Hirasawa & Kenji Ito Features Hub Worlds will be in the game. Also, there will be levels in which two main characters will cooperate (i.e. Blitz run down a highway and Jezz carry him over any pits if they pop up (Blitz version). Jezz flies overhead waiting for a pit to come so he can carry Blitz across for a limited time as Blitz runs on the aforementioned highway (Jezz version)). Players will be able to level up the selected character's stats (a la Sonic Unleashed) to make the characters faster, stronger, and better fit for the fight. A multiplayer mode will be there, and any characters you played as in Story Mode will be playable in the multiplayer mode.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 02:25, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Jezz will have Chaos Powers you can unlock by leveling up "Chaos Powers" in the Status menu. Starting powers will be: Chaos Spear, Chaos Blast, Chaos Magic, Chaos Attack, Chaos Control (time freeze). Unlockable: Chaos Control (teleport), Chaos Snap, Chaos Lance, Chaos Regeneration, Chaos Flame, Chaos Punch.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 06:31, 25 May 2009 (UTC) The game will tell you how fast your character is going in MPH. Also, a special appearance of the Chaotix will apear as Multiplayer characters, as well as Mephiles (Shadow look-alike form), Dr. Eggman (present), and Eggrobo.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 23:08, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Comments Jezz, you have a really cool game idea, and I don't mean to be bossy, but the Freedom Fighters only exist in Sonic Paradox, because it takes place 20 years in the future. And due to Sonic saving the future, they don't exist anymore. --Sonicrox14 04:03, 16 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Hmm... I didn't seem to notice... Ok, I'll take 'em off the roster. But they will remain... for until Jezz leaves for next location (cause he was with them for a while, at the time Sonic was working on fixing stuff.). How's that?--Akamia(Talk)( ) 05:55, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Alrighty then! --Sonicrox14 06:05, 17 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Thanks, I needed an excuse for Jezz to be with the FFs in the middle of all this to work out.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 06:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I think I have a good idea on what the ending theme for your game could be The Riddle, by Fighting for Five I'm still looking for the main theme as we speak --Sonicrox14 06:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' I like it. It fits in perfectly! Thanks!--Akamia(Talk)( ) 06:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Aww, no problem! It's kinda quiet, so it should probably be the ending theme, but it's up to you. --Sonicrox14 06:24, 17 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' It will be the ending. What I had in mind for a main theme was a light rock theme like Endless Possibility, although I need one that fits in with the game.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 06:30, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Aha! How about the Lee Brotherton and Jun Senoue version of Dreams of an Absolution be the main theme?--Akamia(Talk)( ) 01:44, 18 May 2009 (UTC) That's Silver's theme, and it's already been used. --Sonicrox14 02:02, 18 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Oh, yeah... RATS! DX--Akamia(Talk)( ) 02:04, 18 May 2009 (UTC) We'll find one that better describes Jezz. By the way, on your "Sonic Alliance" page I saw Shelly listed as "Love". Exactly how'd that happen? --Sonicrox14 02:29, 18 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Read Chapter 7, it explains everything on that topic. In fact, it doubles as a secondary goal in Sonic Heroes 2.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 02:31, 18 May 2009 (UTC) On a side note, Jezz has an uncanny ability to know the histories of people he sees (That is how he knew Sonic so well).--Akamia(Talk)( ) 02:36, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Speaking of Jezz, if you want I could try to make his picture for you. If you want me to, just tell me about his details (color, quills, clothes (optional), shoes, eye color, etc.) --Sonicrox14 02:59, 18 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Go ahead, the description is here. No clothes, he is just as the description describes. His quills are down like Sonic when he is not in battle, but are up when he is in battle or in his Perfect form.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 03:26, 18 May 2009 (UTC) And his eyes are blue, as I did not put that in the description when I wrote it. Your work will be official artwork for Jezz of Time. Milo is doing artwork too, that will be his Sonic Heroes 2 art.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 03:28, 18 May 2009 (UTC) If I did it wrong, I'll do it again for you, but for now how this? --Sonicrox14 04:12, 18 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Close!! He has chest fur like Shadow instead of the patch of tan, and his shoes, where they are red on Shadow's, they are blue on his. He does not have blue on his quills. But, besides those flaws, they look just like him.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 04:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) OK, this time he is edited to perfection. P.S. I found Jezz's theme!!! Heaven Knows by Rise Against --Sonicrox14 04:27, 18 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Maybe during battles with Eggman, the Remix of E.G.G.M.A.N. could play and loop until you beat him --Sonicrox14 02:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Sure, Ok.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 02:36, 19 May 2009 (UTC) My partner is going to be the first of of my three teammates that I meet up with, and as my story progresses, my partner and I will hook up with our other two teammates. -- Blitz the Frog 03:54, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Jezz's first partner is Milo, and he meets him in Level 2.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 20:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Cool. Blitz's first partner is Napoleon the Penguin, and meets him after Blitz has reached the end of Ice Cap (Blitz's first level). Blitz's other partners, Cinder the Cat and E-108 Gemini will meet up with him later on in his story in two different levels. I'll also meet you and Milo as well during my story. -- Blitz the Frog 08:23, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and that, after the level you appear in, is when your story gets unlocked.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 01:27, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Exactamundo. Just like it worked in Sonic Adventure and its remake. XP -- Blitz the Frog 08:34, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :No means to be a pain, but I think that this should be moved the erector's subpage and the talkpage used for comments.--Launchballer 08:32, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Nonsense! This is the fandom forum, fan stuff is allowed here! If you don't like it, take it up with Mystic Monkey.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 08:46, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :I think I will, matey. The reason I made the comment is because my typing is too fast and the page won't accept my typing very quickly. I got ample evidence.--Launchballer 09:27, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Whoa, There was no need to bite Launchballer's head off. I think this could stay as forum, but it might be better as a sub-page. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 10:42, 26 May 2009 :::It would be one hell of a lot better as a subpage. You can see my reasoning at User talk:Mystic Monkey#Forum:Jezz of Time--Launchballer 09:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I forget to my name? Man, I'm forgetting everything these days. The reason why it's going slow is because all the writing is causing lag. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 09:57, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, and moving it would cure that hindrance.--Launchballer 10:06, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Before JoT and other fan discussions on the fandom forum I did consider that the Fandom forum was being used too much for personal fan use that should be applied to Userpage accounts, however the Fandom#s forum index state that "Here you can discuss fanfictional games and characters" written after the welcome, thus this topic is allowed here. You can consider this an excuse to start fan pages but as discussion pages, not articles. As long as located on the fandom forum then it's allowed. Though prefered if the fan game projects actually come to light than just blowing off hot air. (Why I only ask questions on my fan game than actually start forum discussions) As much as I am not to thrilled with all the fan character pages on the fandom which are better off in Userpages, fandom is fandom.--Mystic Monkey 18:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Hmph, What I don't understand is if you don't want it here, why don't you just move it to User:Bionicleboy3000/Jezz of Time yourselves? I'', personally, want it to stay. so I have the right to have it here. OK, it's all out of my system, but give me... 5 reasons to move and I will, but for now, that will have to wait.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 19:59, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :You can have it here if you want. It's allowed here. Just wish the Fandom forum was used more for discussion of the Sonic fandom than just random fan games or characters I hardly know about nor know they exist. For example if your reply on "Has come to light" means that Jezz of Time is ready to play, if any fan game discussion on the fandom forum is actually made, then wheres the link to download? Or at least some screenshots, pictures and evidense on production that just simply telling us. Eitherway I may hold right to move, or discuss this with other higher-ups that the fandom forum should be for fandom discussion more, but I don't think much point in going through that hassle since everyone else is happy with the fandom forum as it is.--Mystic Monkey 20:16, 26 May 2009 (UTC) oh... ''That's what you meant by "come to light", I thought you meant something else... No it's not ready to play, but me, Blitz, Sonicrox14, and Milo (not yet on his part) are working on getting it planned so that it can come to light. Sorry about scrambling you... if I did. (pulls out a candy bar) Want some chocolate?--Akamia(Talk)( ) 20:22, 26 May 2009 (UTC) : :3 *Enjoys chocolate* Anyway I at least ask those who are considering starting a topic on the Fandom Forum to consider if they will actually deliver the goods. I don't want to sound like a wet blanket or pop your hopes at becomming game makers such as myself, I have loads of ideas for games but prefer to start about then on SNN when I am sure I can provide, this way I would not let anyone down. (Considering to have them on my userpage than forum but hoping my "aprooved fan articles" rule will be passed by then.)--Mystic Monkey 20:26, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, . Just be prepared to clear some space, cause this game is going to be big 8D.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 20:32, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :3D Big? 'cus Im painfully slowly picking up on 3ds Max to make some seriously 3D games.--Mystic Monkey 20:44, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Yeppers! 3D big! And I ain't talkin' a Flash game here.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 20:48, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Nice. Can't wait to see at least some designs and screenshots.--Mystic Monkey 21:20, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Here's one for ya Made it myself yup I did ^ ^ --Sonicrox14 03:06, 1 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Alright... now to get Blitz on with his story... Where is he anyway??--Akamia(Talk)( ) 04:17, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I have an idea for a game Jezz:Fighting for the Freedom. A picture of Jezz in the game : --Bixby123 01:05, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Ehm? Jezz looks the same all the time (see the picture at top of this section). But, anyways, cool game idea. I'll credit you with the idea when I post it on the forums.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 01:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ...That's actually what Jezz would look like in Paradox...you know, his eyesight would be failing, so he'd probably need glasses? --Sonicrox14 02:59, 9 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' I know. The artist confirmed that this is a drawing of Jezz when he grew up. The eyesight failing came from the hub (I need a good explanation for it failing so early at age :)), and it started taking effect after he was 33.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 03:06, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Cool! Check it out, I made a pic of Shelly 20 years in the future (if they ever find her...) --Sonicrox14 04:24, 9 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Yeah... How about giving the player the choice of helping Jezz find Shelly once he is free? If the player says no then Jezz will get upset. (Then make it eventually become a necessity, as Jezz just might go out on his own and look for her ;))--Akamia(Talk)( ) 05:18, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Ooh, good idea! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ''']] 00:39, 10 June 2009 (UTC)